Just Another Nation
by Mintyleaf727
Summary: England, also known as Arthur Kirkland, is back at it again to teach another year at Hogwarts! This year, Harry will be in his fifth year. However, this year, it will be one hell of a roller coaster. With Umbridge and the Order of the Phoenix investigating him, to Harry being in his custody. Hopefully, England would be able to keep his secret safe, hopefully... (Sequel)
1. Summer

Chapter 1: Summer

It was the end of the year. Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, on his way back to his personal hell, the Dursleys. Kirkland had asked Harry to keep quiet, and while hesitant, Harry complied. There was a knock on his compartment door before it opened. "Harry, you live with the Dursleys, yes?" Kirkland asked. Harry nodded. "Just making sure, is your aunt Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes—" Kirkland left before Harry could ask more about it. Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

"Harry, what was Professor Kirkland talking to you about?" Ron asked he and Hermione had seen Kirkland leave the compartment.

"He asked about the Dursleys. That was it. Though I have a strange feeling about it…" Harry said.

—

The police had come and arrested Uncle Vernon when evidence revealed that he had abused Harry for years, the second week into Harry's summer. Then he was taken out of the custody of the Dursleys, into that of Arthur Kirkland's. Somehow, Harry felt as if Kirkland did have something to do with it. He never even told Kirkland about his home life, nor where he lived, yet the young man knew. Harry was picked up from the police station by Kirkland as well.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry looked to Kirkland, turning away from the window.

"I'm fine… just… overwhelmed, I suppose, Professor."

Kirkland laughed. "Please, call me Arthur while you stay in my care, though, that excludes when I'm teaching at Hogwarts. Anyways, I'm sure you're dying for answers, just wait a bit longer, we're almost at my house now." Trees now filled the window Harry looked out of, though the road was well paved, there were no bumps on the rides at all. It was completely smooth.

Kirk— Arthur pulled to a stop in front of a gate, clearly meant to be the entrance of this— estate was what Harry could describe of it. Arthur punched in the gate code, and the gates opened. They parked on the driveway, it seemed as if Arthur only had one car, even if he had a huge estate. "Welcome, to your new home— though I guess the Queen overdid it, just a little when I said I needed a new house half a year ago..." Arthur muttered the end part to himself. Harry stepped out the car, astonished. How could such a seemingly young person have this much wealth?

"Come, let's get you settled in." Speechless, Harry followed Arthur. "First, don't mind weird people popping in every now and then, I guess that just has to do with my— other job." Arthur directed Harry into a cosy living room. "Sit here, I think it would be better for you to hear everything sitting down."

—

America awoke in a cell. How long had he been out for? He could only remember waking up and being knocked out again for a while. Right… that teenage girl with the white hair had kidnapped him. "Are you ready to cooperate, America?" The white-haired girl— no, some variation of a nation— asked with a taunting tone. America had never seen a nation that looked like her, was she a micro-nation?

"Answer me!" With that, also came the shout of "Crucio!" America could feel pain. Pain worst than what he had ever felt before. It was as if every single one of his injuries had come back to haunt him. Suddenly it stopped, America panted deeply. "It's nice seeing a superpower grovel at my feet, instead of being the one doing the grovelling." The micro-nation mused.

"You were always the centre of attention! I craved that attention, that _**affection**_ you were receiving from everyone. No one ever paid attention to me they never noticed the young nation that was supposed to rise! To them, and to you, I was nothing! I was a squashed bug on the soles of your shoes." The micro-nation cast the spell of pain on America once more. "You were the lucky one. I had self-governed myself alone for three-hundred-fucking-years before he came along and 'claimed' me! You rejected all that affection and love England gave you and overthrew his rule in your country! I never had that affection and love! You, America, are the kind of person that I hate the most. Your actions have come back to haunt you."

America grunted. The pain of the spell had become duller. Eventually, it had stopped. "I think that's enough for one day. Don't think of trying to break out with your strength. We have a… barrier for that." With that, the white-haired micronation disappeared.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Short first chapter because I got a bit lazy~ I'm really supposed to be doing my homework right now, but, eh I have another three hours before anything comes up, so it should be enough time. I know I got lazy at the end of Unlike Any Other, but everything just went down as usual exept England was there, and that would be boring. I've posted this Micro-Nation OC profile in the next chapter, so please check her out~ Until next time~**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	2. OC Profile: Jamtland

Name: Republic of Jamtland (Jamtland)

Human Name: Jamie Jelle

Gender: Female

Physical Age: 17

Reason for age: She has origins dating back to the 10th century, and was self-governed. Even after Norwegian annexe (12th Century), she still had some sense of self-rule.

Height:162.5 cm (64")

Weight:54.4 kg (120lb)

Looks: Hair similar to Nyo America's but tied back into a ponytail, but leans more towards white hair. Green eyes with hints of grey.

Personality Traits: Usually emotionless, grew up around Norway & Sweden, knows more magic than any other Micronation. Passionate when it comes to rejecting love/attention from a family member or people in general

Wears: normal, everyday clothes, she wants to blend into the crowd to avoid other countries and micronations

Relationships: Dislikes every nation/micronation to some extent, unsocial, a loner, only Sweden really knows about her. Hates America. No family, though it could be argued that Norway is her brother. Mocks Sweden and the EU.

Interesting Trivia: She stuck around like Prussia after annexe. Never had parental love, Norway never noticed her presence in the lands, so she had to fend for herself. Was burned to death during Swedish witch hunt before she was as skilled in magic.


	3. Blood

Chapter 2: Blood

Harry sat outside in the garden of the estate. It was a nice day, and Harry just finished enjoying some time with one of the unicorns that visited quite often. England had dubbed the unicorn "Uni". Harry still had not gotten a letter from Ron or Hermione, and he was feeling frustrated. Why weren't they contacting him? He sighed and looked up at the sky. It really was nice in the countryside.

But in the blink of an eye, the sky darkened, and everything was cold. Harry sat up and pulled out his wand. This was bad, somehow, it felt as if a dementor was nearby. Harry looked around and spotted it. The black cloak gave it's position away in the bright garden. England wasn't around and Harry had spotted the second dementor cornering him. He had to do it. England wasn't going to reach him in time.

Think about something happy. Happy… "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag burst out of his wand, and towards the dementors, successfully warding them off.

"Harry!" England had come sprinting to him. "I'm really sorry about that. I'll get it sorted out right away. Head back inside and lock the doors. I'll be back in a few." With that, England disappeared with a crack.

Fudge had been informed of the underage magic that had been performed by young Harry Potter. He had gotten to work as soon as he heard of this. However, what he didn't expect, was the nation of England to pop into his office several moments after he started to get to work.

"E-England! It's such a pleasure to see you again! What are you doing here?" Fudge asked nervously.

"I've come to talk to you about the underage magic performed by Mr Potter on my property," England replied, sitting down at the seat Fudge had provided.

"On your property?" Fudge raised an eyebrow. "Why was I not made aware that Potter was staying at your property?"

England shrugged, he honestly didn't know. "Ask the Care of Magical Children Department. They should have gotten a report that Harry Potter was in my custody now in terms of muggle situations."

"Why was he placed with you?" Fudge asked England guessed that Fude felt suspicious. What he was about to say was half true, as England had his privacy as well.

"Harry's uncle had been arrested for charges of child abuse. On the twentieth of July, Harry went into muggle court against his uncle. His uncle was found guilty, and I had to take custody of Harry by coincidence."

"Child abuse…?" Fudge's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, Minister Fudge, child abuse. But anyways, as I was saying, Harry, did the Patronus charm because he was threatened by two dementors, you won't need to expel the boy, or make the court case, if this turns into a court case, a big deal."

—

The Order of Phoenix sat around the Black dinner table. Every member looked grave. Harry Potter had disappeared without a trace. Gone from the Dursleys after Vernon Dursley had been arrested on abuse charges. "Mundungus, any sign of Harry?" Sirius asked anxiously. It was nearing Harry's fifteenth birthday, and everyone was anxious to have him back in time.

"Went to his aunt. She said some young bloke with blond hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes had come and taken everything Harry owned. Said the young bloke was his new guardian," Mundungus replied. "Said Harry was removed from her care by some kind of muggle law enforcers —police — she said."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the description of the young man. "Did she ever say anything about his name?"

Mundungus paused, a look of deep thinking crossed his face. "Arthur… Kipling, or something like that, I think…"

"I see...meeting dismissed," Dumbledore said before he left with a crack. Dumbledore reappeared within his office. With Voldemort back, anyone could be a Death Eater, and Dumbledore had suspicions about Arthur Kirkland already.

Harry had received a letter from Ron a few days before his birthday. Harry opened it as soon as possible and quickly read it after opening.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm not sure if you will receive this letter, as I heard that you were missing, but I hope to try anyway. If you do receive this letter, I do hope you'll tell us where you're at so we can come to get you for your birthday. I can't say much, but I think you might like it here better than wherever you're at. Hermione's here too, and she says hi._

 _-Ron_

Harry smiled it wouldn't hurt to see the Weasleys and Hermione for his birthday. Though he would probably have to tell England before he did anything, it would be worrisome if he had suddenly disappeared. He knocked on the door of England's office before he entered. "Yes, Harry?" England asked, looking up from the pile of paperwork he was drowning in.

"I got a letter from Ron, and I was wondering if they could pick me up for my birth —"

"Of course, Harry, I set aside your birthday as a free day anyway, so go ahead and write back, tell them I'll come as well. I haven't been out in a while." Harry nodded and exited. He practically ran back to his room to start writing the letter. He had tried to send a letter before, but Hedwig never returned. Now, Hedwig was here, and Harry was glad she was back. He tossed her a treat before writing back to Ron.

That's how he and England ended up in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "Hello, Harry! Oh, and hello to you too, Professor Kirkland." Hermione greeted as they came in. A mixed jumbo of greetings could be heard from the Weasley children, though Fred's or George's greeting had been the loudest.

There came a crash in the hallway, of which, yelling had followed afterwards. Lupin and Mrs Weasley tried to pull the curtains of the painting to close. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —" England who had seen what was happening, tried to help. However, with one look at him, the old woman on the portrait paused. "You!" England stiffened up. The old woman's eyes widened. "Such pure-blood! The purest of all purebloods! Do yourself some good and leave these people of scum —" With that, the curtains were shut.

With all that commotion, even Sirius came out. Harry, who had covered his ears due to the loud screams of the old woman, uncovered them. "You, sir, are the first one to be praised by the devil that is my mother. Congratulations." Harry's eyes widened, that woman was Sirius' mother? He felt bad that Sirius had to grow up with a mother like that. "Anyways, I have a question. What'd she mean by 'The purest of all purebloods'?" Sirius asked seriously. (Get it? Okay, I'll stop)

"I'm not exactly, sure, but due to the number of my vault, and the family vault, I'm sure we can all come to the same conclusion," England said, Harry, who knew his secret took a deep breath. It must be hard to have almost all your personal information to be a lie to most people. Now everyone in the room looked at England curiously, well, minus Harry.

"So—" Gred started.

"What is the number —"

"Of your vault?"

"Fred! George! That is extremely rude! Never go around asking someone that!" Mrs Weasly scolded.

England smiled meekly, "Well, if you really wanted to know, I mean, there is no way anyone can break in anyways," England paused before continuing. "It's Vault One." With that, Mrs Weasley dropped to the floor.

—

"It's nice to be working with you again, Jamtland." The old micronation's eyes met the red eyes of Voldemort.

"Is our deal still on?" Jamtland asked seriously. "I've already captured America as we planned thirteen, almost fourteen, years ago. I did so as soon as I caught a whiff that you were going to come back."

"The deal is still on. I have also been working on my side of the plan. You will find that what you needed to deal with him are prepared." Voldemort handed the micronation a bag. Jamtland opened the bag and scanned the contents before she closed it.

"How do you wish of me to dispose of America after I'm done with him?"

"Bring him here. I'd like to see his body burn." Jamtland flinched. Burning was not a pleasant experience, and it will never be. "Then you can just lock him up where ever you locked him up in until we have a need for him."

 **~0~0~0~**

 **I just wanted to address some things, since I've noticed this in some of the reviews, but the reason why my works are speedy and kind of scrambled is that I know from experience that I lose interest in works very quickly, or I get writers' block. So I try to finish my works in the span of time I have before anything happens. Also, I've planned out the plotline very well, and I intend to keep you, dear readers, in the dark for a while. Which means, yes, there will be more confusing things that will happen. Also, Jamtland is a real micronation, and I know I suck at creating her character, please just hang in there. Until next time~**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	4. Potion

Chapter 3: Potion

Steam rose out of the cauldron as she stirred the potion. It turned a blue colour as she stirred in the chopped up mushrooms. Taking a small vial, Jamtland filled the vial with the blue potions. Then set it down on the table, she took the needle and pricked her finger over the open vial. The blood dripped down into the vial, turning it a transparent colour. "Hevn, come."

A soft meow was heard as a small black troll cat scurried up to Jamtland. "I know that this isn't your speciality, but can you please fetch the rat from the cage for me? I'll let you have some of the milk." The small cat scurried to the cage and took the rat with its mouth. It hopped on the table, and Jamtland took the rat out of its mouth. "Thank you. On your next milk raid, I'll set aside some for you."

Jamtland forced the rat to drink the potion as the black troll cat watched. A smile cracked on Jamtland's face. It worked! It worked! Without hesitation, she killed the rat. The rat meant nothing to her, but the potion meant everything. She looked to the blue liquid that was almost a completed potion. One ingredient left.

She travelled deeper into the basement, Hevn following her down the stairs. Down, and down they went until she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hilsener, America. I hope you've had a pleasant stay here in my little basement." The young nation looked up.

"What the hell do you want with me?" he spat, eyes narrowing. Jamtland knew he couldn't do anything, alas, he was still chained to the wall.

"Nothing much —" she took out a glass cup and a silver dagger —"Stay still and this won't hurt at all." Immediately after she said those words, she had cut the American's arm, the blood had flowed into the cup. "Thank you very much, I'm glad you cooperated." She left her familiar following after her, in hand a glass of red blood.

Back to the potions section of her basement, Jamtland poured the blood of America into the cauldron. Within minutes, the potion had turned transparent. "Hm~ I guess I have no need for him anymore, though I guess it would be some fun to see how he reacts to… certain things."

Hevn glanced curiously at Jamtland with his emerald green eyes. She scratched his head with affection. "But first, I guess I must see what Ebony has to report…" She took a hold of the troll cat and left for their set meeting location.

She appeared at their meeting spot in the woods with a crack. _"Hello, Ebony the snake,"_ she said, the snake was a great spy against Britain.

" _Why, hello, master…"_ the black snake said in reply. _"It's such a pleasure to see you again."_ The small troll cat in Jamtland's arms looked at the snake.

" _What did you want to report?"_ she asked. She had no time to waste.

" _The personification of Britain is returning to Hogwarts as a teacher again…"_

" _Thank you, Ebony, however, I must go now."_

Jamtland disappeared with another crack. "Hevn, you good little troll cat." She pets the black troll cat gently. "My revenge will be sweet with you by my side."

* * *

England

* * *

England went through all the things he had packed for another year teaching at Hogwarts. The nation looked through his checklist one last time before packing up. He was going by train again, as he had decided to watch over Harry a bit on the train. However, this year, he had a very bad feeling. The was already looking paler, due to the attacks of Voldemort that had happened over the summer. England was relieved that he wasn't hacking blood out of his throat yet, it was always an unpleasant feeling that was.

On September first, the British nation climbed aboard Hogwarts Express. He walked through the corridor of the train, looking for a fairly empty compartment. A shiver went down his spine. Something in the magical air was wrong, it felt as if a terrible magic had spread through the lands. England shook it off, but he knew he would have to investigate it more.

The compartment door opened and a young girl carrying a Quibbler magazine stepped in. She sat down across from England and started reading the magazine. England recognised this girl as Luna Lovegood, one of the more eccentric students in his classes.

—

"Hello class, this year, we will be focusing on the topic of magic during ancient times and how it impacted wizards when techniques spread from ancient China. Please open your books to page one and read the introduction. I will move more into detail after you have finished reading." England stated as the fifth years read the short introduction. Not long after, most of the class had finished reading, and England moved on.

"Our first lesson starts with ancient China. The wizards and witches of ancient China first started appearing after the Origin of Magic, which I'm sure you all remember from last year. The first witches and wizards were very much like magical children, they did not have control over their magical abilities. However, their magical power was strong, as magic had just begun…" The lesson continued, England, who usually didn't need to draw a map, had to draw one of China (he could imagine China boasting about this later).

"Over time, witches and wizards started to learn how to control their magic better, and unlike us (minus England), they could channel their magic through their palms with accuracy. It was very different from wandless magic, as wandless magic may not be accurate. They did not need wands or anything else to channel their magic through. Historians speculate that their magic was probably more capable than ours, as they could manipulate it to their will, and did not use words. In the present time, our magic is limited, because we use incarnations, which makes magic limited to the words that you say." England paused, he could see many students were dying to ask some questions. "Questions?" Hermione's hands shot up.

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Would it be possible to channel magic through our palms now in present time?"

"Yes, it is, though it would be harder for us, as you have already learned how to control is through wands." Another hand, Neville's went up. "Yes, Mr Longbottom?"

"Professor, do you know if you can show us? I-I mean if you could find someone to show us of course…" England smiled.

"I was waiting for that, thank you, Mr Longbottom. Answering Mr Longbottom's question, I could show you, as I have been practising this over the summer. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to get a small portion done." Of course, this was a lie. England has been practising magic without a wand for a long time. "Now look, I'll be using Mr Longbottom's book as an example." England raised his hand casually, and the book flew to his hand.

—

Once again, Hermione was suspicious. Kirkland had managed to make doing ancient forms of magic easy, effortless. She looked through the magical creatures section of the library. Kirkland must be some kind of magical creature, that lived for such a long time. Then, she stumbled across an old looking book. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. She pulled out the old book. Brushing away the dust layer, she could read the title properly. _Unconfirmed magical creatures_ was the title of the book. Hermione, intrigued by the book, opened it and started flipping through.

 _Nations, though never confirmed, look like the ordinary human. However, these great men or women are not exactly as they appear to be. They are —_

"Hermione! It's almost time for potions!" Ron called. She set the book back before Ron had come and dragged her off to the dungeons where Snape held his lessons.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **So, I know you, dear reader, probably have some questions such as, "What is a troll cat?" Well, troll cats are similar to a witch's familiar in Scandinavian folklore. These troll cats were rumoured to be made from things such as a witch's hair, toenails or other things similar rolled into a ball form and turned into a ball of yarn, or a cat designed to steal milk. I decided to give Jamtland a troll cat, in the form of a cat, since a yarn ball is boring. Sorry if the Norwegian is incorrect, I don't speak Norwegian...**

 **Hevn = vengence/revenge**

 **Hilsener = greetings**


	5. Burning

Chapter 4: Burning

America woke up with a massive headache. Standing in front of him, was none other than Voldemort. Next to the Dark Lord, was the micronation, who had kidnapped him some time ago, he didn't know how long it had been. He was bound, tied up in a rope. He could feel the grass on his face. "So this is America?" He heard the voice of the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, though it is rather pathetic. Let's do it already." America recognised this voice as the white-haired micronation's voice. Voldemort had no reaction, but his aura practically screamed: "Do it." America shivered, no one should be as cruel as this man. Suddenly, he was picked up. "Like in Salem right?" The micronation asked.

"Of course. Make sure to collect the ashes. Valuable for potions, correct?" Voldemort asked, following the micronation. They stepped into the woods, where America was tied to the wooden pole. Wood was stacked around the pole, and America knew what was to happen. He was going to get burned, possibly to death. He looked to the micronation. She had no emotion on her face. It seemed as if it was drained out of her.

Voldemort stepped up to the stack of wood, a stick in hand. Was he going to add it to the pile? "Incendio!" The orange light had started, warming the slightly cold air of the September night. America could already feel the heat. He struggled to comprehend why this was happening. Was it because he was a superpower? Or was it what she had said the first time?

He shivered despite all the fire surrounding him. The orange flames seemed to lick eagerly at his shoes. He was glad his precious bomber jacket was safe in the premises of his closet somewhere in his home at least. Then, like that, America caught ablaze.

A short time later, Jamtland handed Voldemort the glass vial containing a portion of the transparent elixir. "Don't drink this yet. I'm still working out the side effects. If you become _**that**_ too early, you probably won't be very stable, and easy to eliminate."

Picking up the vase of ashes, Jamtland noted that the glasses of America didn't burn like the rest of his things. She dropped the glasses in with the ashes. "I'll resume my experimentation now." With that being said, she disapparated from the woods.

—

England, who had received notice that Umbridge was to inspect his class on Monday, for the first period of the morning, expected to see her in his classroom. The Gryffindor fifth years did not. They were equally shocked to see Umbridge sitting in the corner of the classroom a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning class, today, Professor Umbridge, as you know her from your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, will be merely inspecting us today. Feel free to ignore Professor Umbridge, as we are going to continue class as usual, with or without inspection." The fifth years sat down at their seats and pulled out their books as usual.

"I assume you read through the chapter as previously assigned and have your summaries prepared for today. Please stack them in a pile here at the end of class." England gestured to a spot at his desk. "Now, on with the lesson."

"As you know from the chapter, and the previous class, Romans had a hard time with their magic, as they didn't understand it as well as the Chinese. When the Silk Road, a trade route that merchants and traders travelled on for trading. At the time, some Chinese had learned how to use their magic with a staff at hand, and it was becoming more popular because they could defend themselves like a muggle without raising suspicion." Umbridge had started writing notes in the corner, her quill moved across the paper speedily.

"When an unknown Chinese merchant, whom I will refer to as 'Wang', travelled the Silk Road to Rome, the knowledge of using staffs had spread, because this merchant, was also a wizard. 'Wang proceeded to teach the Romans, who couldn't really control the magic as well with their own hands," England paused.

"Please turn to page One-hundred-twenty-five and read the next chapter, now that you have some background knowledge."

Umbridge seemed to have finished her notes, as the quill was unmoving. She had moved around the room quite a bit already, and now she approached England. "I just have some questions for you, Professor Kirkland, I hope you don't mind. First, how long have you been teaching History of Magic here at Hogwarts?"

"This is my second year teaching here at Hogwarts."

"Quite a short period…" Umbridge wrote something down on her clipboard. "Professor Dumbledore appointed you, correct?"

"Of course." Another note was added.

"With such excellent knowledge, you must have gone to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, I did." England kept calm during this interrogation with a straight face. Though it was true that he had gone to Hogwarts, that was many centuries ago, when the founders first started this school.

"And which house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

At this point, Umbridge had finished her notes and her interrogation. "Thank you very much." She then proceeded to sit down in the corner again.

—

Hermione went back to the magical creatures section of the library to find the old dusty book again. However, to her surprise, the old book was gone, leaving an empty spot where it used to reside. She grumbled and tried looking in the "N" section of the books.

"Nations… Oh, what am I doing, it would be better to look for them in the myths section…" She moved over to the myths section, and soon, she found another book, similar to the magical creatures book. It was titled; _Nations and some proof of their existence_. Hermione took this book as a sign of luck, as the previous book had disappeared, but this book would do.

After checking it out (where she surprised Madam Prince), Hermione hurried to read it in the Gryffindor common room. As she read the introduction, she discovered that it was originally written by a French author, and translated years later into the book she held in her hands.

 _The existence of nations has been debated over for many centuries, but there's one thing for sure. There is some undeniable proof out there that proves their existence, and this book here will be where may proofs are listed._

Hermione smiled. She loved it when books gave her a good debate.

—

England paced across the room. His condition had started to worsen, and England knew why. Death Eaters. He wasn't sure about his brothers' conditions, but he could say that coughing spasms with faint blood were definitely a worsening condition. Normally, things like a murder of nine or ten didn't bother him very much, but since it has connections to magic, it made his symptoms worse. Magical attacks tended to be more sensitive than normal "muggle" attacks.

Another problem. America had been missing for months, and no one had realized. Turns out, his government gives him a break after the meeting in June, so no one knew he was missing until the September meeting. England knew he would have to use one of the older spells he had created to try and track down the nation. Though there was no guarantee that England could go, he could probably send another nation.

What was his name again…? Canda..? No, wait, Canadia…? No, no, _**Canada**_. Yes, Canada could go, England was positive the Canadian brother could do it.

England looked through the spell books on his bookshelves. "Where is it…?" He pulled out the one he had been looking for. He smiled and flipped through the pages. Finally, in the middle of the book, was the spell he had been looking for. England charmed the chalk to draw the required symbol one the floor. Once that was finished, England looked through his book once again.

He salvaged an image of America from a box somewhere under his bed. This box also contained a certain family picture that the four of them (England, France, Canada, and America) had managed to take together. Setting the image at the centre of the circle, England snorted once he realized how much it looked like something that would be at a funeral. England proceeded with the spell.

One heck of a spell later, England had a faint idea of where America could be. Somewhere in the woods of either a neighbouring nation or the British Isles was what England could narrow it down to. England, who at this point, forgot about Canada, jotted down a note addressed to France before sending it with an owl.

—

 _If you are unfamiliar with the being that is a nation, nations are beings that look like a normal human, and supposedly, they have all the traits of a human except for two things. One, they are essentially immortal, you could do anything to them, but they won't die. Two, they only die when their nation falls. A nation could be a man or a woman, and they can die from anything a human can die from for a short amount of time. To them, it is like passing out. This was all from theory and evidence of these beings throughout history._

Hermione paused. The book never mentioned if nations could perform magic. She brushed it off and continued reading the book.

 _Throughout history, the most prominent pieces of evidence hail from China and Europe. There have been many accounts of a Chinese man appearing next to the emperor or empress without so much as hesitation or caution between the guards or the emperor or empress. In Europe, there have been many accounts of a German with white hair and red eyes throughout history. Accounts include this German participating in the American Revolution all the way to the days when the Holy Roman Empire was around._

Hermione turned the page. The next page was filled with pictures. One of them contained an image of a wall (underneath the caption read; The fall of the Berlin Wall), and in black in white, two people, who Hermione assumed to be brothers hugged after being reunited. The photo next to it appeared to be an image of one of the brothers, still as young as ever, in a colour photo. The brother matched the description of the German mentioned the page before.

"It couldn't be!"


	6. Nations

Chapter 5: Nations

Hermione stared at the image of the albino German. This book wasn't a hoax, right? Her eyes narrowed and examined the two pictures. Where there any differences? Was this a vintage photo? That, she didn't know. Hermione looked at the next pair of photos.

In the next pair of photos, it contained a picture of the French judge from last year, Francis Bonnefoy, in a colour photo. In this photo, he had a glass of wine, while he looked down at the city lights. Next to the colour photo, was a black and white photo of Bonnefoy. Bonnefoy stood under the Eiffel tower with Kirkland, (Kirkland looked pretty pissed in this photo). The caption of this photo was; the completion of the Eiffel tower. There was a small date written next to the caption; _March 1889_.

Hermione stared at the photo. She knew she would have to confront Kirkland now that the evidence was undeniable; something was up with Kirkland, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. After all, if he was a young man in that photo, that would make Kirkland older than Dumbledore! But he still looked as young as ever, and yet, he doesn't have the typical signs of a vampire, so he must be a nation, or something similar.

On Monday, Hermione slid the book into her bag before heading to HoM. Kirkland's lessons were entertaining as usual, more so than Binns had been(though she would never admit it). Hermione started her homework, having already finished the chapter. As she worked, she waited for the bell. She had already told Ron and Harry to head off to break without her, that she was going to talk to Kirkland.

As soon a the bell rung, everyone had started filing out, some stuffing their books into their bags. Hermione approached the professor, who seemed to be doing some sort of paperwork (she guessed that he was grading homework). Kirkland looked up. "Professor," she started.

—

Canada sat on France's couch as he sipped the hot chocolate in his hands. The two members of the FACE family had been discussing the letter England had sent rather recently. "Do… Do you think America could have been taken by that magical terrorist person that went off the radar thirteen years ago?" Canada asked France, who was sitting next to him. France had seen the state of England a few months ago before he headed off to the magical school. It was similar to the state he had been when Voldemort was first rising.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it feels like it all over again," France said in reply. "But Angleterre said Amérique would be nearby his place, so we should try his place next." (Remember, I can't do accents)The nations had already checked around the British Isles, leaving one place for them to search.

Canada glanced over to Kumajiro, who was currently napping peacefully on the rug. "I think… I think we should have someone help England in whatever he's doing… It's probably related to what's happened to America."

—

Dumbledore paced his office, thinking over the new information he had received. What information did he receive you ask? Dumbledore picked up the authentic photo. It was definitely old, older than him by a few years actually… However, the man in the photo had claimed to be decades younger.

"Arthur Kirkland, just what are you exactly?" He knew he needed to speak up about this in the upcoming Order of Phoenix meeting. He paced the room, Fawkes crooning softly. Dumbledore hadn't come across such a mystery in such a long time. Out the window, he could spot Hagrid heading into his hut after a long a treacherous journey back to England. As he looked out the window into the landscape surrounding Hogwarts, he noticed an owl heading for his window. Opening it, the owl proceeded to land on his desk. Taking the letter, Dumbledore read over it.

 _Dumbledore,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have been doing some very… interesting digging around a certain group of people. Specifically, Mr Arthur Kirkland. If you are interested, please send a reply. I wish to meet you in your office on the first Sunday of October at three o'clock to discuss this sensitive matter._

 _-Jelle_

Dumbledore made sure three was free on that Sunday afternoon.

—

Jamtland sighed as she hauled the sleeping American into the bed. So much trouble to go through to stop a war. After setting the American into the bed, she headed to the kitchen to make some food. "Oh, right…" She warmed some milk and poured it into Hevn's milk bowl.

"Hevn, your milk!" She called out as she started to make some food. A simple breakfast would do. She hummed quietly as she stirred the porridge. Since America was such a sweet-tooth, she threw in some brown sugar into the porridge as well.

Soon, she brought the tray of food up to the room where she had set America in. Unsurprisingly, America was up and awake again. "YOU!" He exclaimed as Jamtland walked in.

"Your breakfast is here." She set the tray on the bedside table. "I'm sure you have questions and suspicions, as anyone else would. But eat first, I'll explain."

America's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" Jamtland sighed.

"Because I had a bowl earlier."

"You could be lying."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast before you starve to death."

Hesitantly, America picked up the tray and started eating from it. "Hey —this is actually pretty good!" He stuffed the contents of the tray into his mouth. "So —" _Munch._ "Why did you —mmft —do those things anyway? Oh, and —" _Crunch_. "Who are —mmn —you?"

"My name is Jamtland, a fellow micronation. Though I don't regret my actions, I must apologise for the brutality of things. It is not how I usually handle business."

"Why —mnnf —do you look so —" _Slurp._ "—much older than —mmf —a normal micronation?"

"I am technically older than you, but I'm not an official nation, so I appear younger than the age I should be. I guess I was similar to Prussia before my micronation status."

—

Jelle flooed into Dumbledore's office at exactly three o'clock. "Good afternoon, Dumbledore," she greeted.

"Yes, good afternoon, Ms Jelle. Please, take a seat." Jelle complied.

"Let's get down to business. So you want some information on Arthur Kirkland, eh? Well, let me warn you, it would be ugly if you wanted to go against him." Dumbledore absorbed this information with a poker face. "Would you like to start?"

"Of course, go right on ahead."

"For one, I could say Kirkland is the oldest and only family that has survived through the ages. I will have to say, the Kirklands withdrew contact with the wizarding world early on. Most likely since the Romans had taken over. Oldest wizarding family indeed…

"The Kirkland has always used original means of magic. Though, they have been known to also be taught magic with wands. Their wands are rumoured to be passed down from every generation, or at least, the cores have been. The wood has been renewed. All of them were taught by those who came before them. Or so, that's the cover story."

"In honest truth, the Kirklands aren't really many generations of witches and wizards. There will probably forever be only five or six members if you count the one that disowned himself. They're really more like immortals, you could say."

At this, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What kind of species are these… Kirklands then?"

"Sorry! My time with you is up… I must attend to matters with the Dark Lord now." Without a second word, Jelle disappeared with a crack. Dumbledore sighed. Informats don't really take sides do they?

 **~0~0~0~**

 **I have a week off from school, so I should be able to get some more chapters up, look forward to more chapters!**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	7. Unicorns and Fairies

Chapter 6: Unicorns and Fairies

Hermione, though she had expected something similar to the myth of nations, she never in her entire existence thought that Kirkland was actually a nation. "I am actually in fact, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Though, I am usually called England or Britain." Hermione blinked.

"If Harry lives with you, then does he know this?" she asked.

"Yes, he is sworn to secrecy, and you will be as well, now that you know. You won't be able to tell anyone about this, it would endanger the world even more if someone like Voldemort found out."

"Wow… How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I will be about two-thousand-three-hundred-ninety-five years old this upcoming April."

—

The members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the Black dining table once again. "Anything else about Arthur Kirkland?" Remus asked.

"There is," Dumbledore said, startling everyone. "Recently, I have received some very alarming information regarding him and his family members. Though there might be no need to be alarmed over it, he and his family could be on Voldemort's side."

"Just what is this information, Dumbledore? We already know he has custody over Harry…" Sirius trailed off.

"I received notice that he and his family are sorts of immortals, you could say." Most of the members stood up at this new information.

"Semi-immortal?! Then they must be some kind of vampires!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Please have a seat, I am positive that they're not vampires, as Kirkland would have mentioned so in his resume, and not to mention, he has no taste for blood. Currently, I am aiming to find out what species of magical creature they are, but I go against confronting Kirkland for now."

Molly looked disgruntled. "Now that you mention it… It makes sense that Kirkland's vault number is one…"

"Wait, this Arthur Kirkland is that old?!" Mundungus exclaimed.

—

On Hogsmeade Sunday, England headed out near the Forbidden Forest. It had been a long while since he had seen his magical friends, and he was sure they missed him as well. Ebony, his snake from the previous year had wandered off, not that England minded. It was better for a snake to run free than to have it in captivity.

As he sat down on the grass, looking out to the Lake, his unicorn and fairy friends joined him. "Hello everyone! I haven't seen everyone in a while, I know everyone must have been worried." Little did England know, a certain pink frog had been watching from afar.

"England! You scared us quite a bit!" one of the fairies, Pix, exclaimed. The other fairies squeaked in agreement. To Umbridge, this was just a flurry of buzzing noises, as she couldn't understand.

"I want to know if you've been doing well at Hogwarts! It would be fun if we could help you!" another fairy, Ly, said.

England smiled at the young fairy's suggestion. "Maybe, I'm not really sure how you can help with my history classes, there isn't much about fairies in history." Umbridge's eyes widened as she watched the nation talk to the fairies. Was he some kind of mutant half breed fairy? England continued, "I'm sure there will be other opportunities next time."

Umbridge added this to her list of "reasons to remove Arthur Kirkland".

Suddenly, England held his arm and stepped away from the cluster of fairies and unicorns. A white bird landed on his arm, holding out a letter to him. To this, he accepted it with a "Thank you" before the bird flew off.

"I bet it's from the Frog," he muttered as he opened the letter.

 _Dear Angleterre,_

 _Canada and I have been discussing the disappearance of Ameriqué recently, and we think you need some help, no? Expect to see a nation when opportunity strikes!_

 _-France_

 _P.S. You're still the Black Sheep of Europe._

—

"Arthur, I was hoping you could help me with a lesson…" Hagrid said to England. The two had been on friendly terms, and England had brought in some magical creatures for Hagrid before.

"Of course Hagrid. What kind of magical creature are you going to teach the kids about this time?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you actually know or even encountered one, but I was hoping to teach them about the Flying Mint Bunny since they're so rare nowadays. If not, I have a backup plan…"

England smiled. He knew Flying Mint bunny would enjoy having some time with the students. "No worries, I have it taken care of."

The next day, Umbridge headed down to inspect Hagrid's class. She never expected Arthur Kirkland there as well. "Good afternoon class!" Hagrid greeted. "Professor Kirkland, your history professor is helping us today."

"Today, I will be teaching you about the Flying Mint Bunny. Professor Kirkland, if you will, go ahead and bring her in." England who had started attracting fairies (he could spot them hiding in the trees), smiled.

"Now, you should be gentle with her," England glanced over to the Slytherins (Malfoy). "She is certainly one of the oldest and most energetic magical creatures you will meet." With that said, Flying Mint Bunny popped out of the Forbidden Forest.

"This, class, is Flying Mint bunny, though she prefers to be called Mint or Minty."

 **~0~0~0~**

 **So very sorry... I said I would update more, but I guess my mom had different plans. To American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! Hopefully, I'll find some more time.**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	8. The New CoM Professor

Chapter 7: The New CoM Professor

A few weeks after Trelawney's sacking, Umbridge had confronted Hagrid in somewhat of the same setup. Dumbledore had immediately contacted Jamtland. With a knowing smile, she flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"Jelle. I hope you could help me with a situation…" Dumbledore started.

"You want me to substitute for Hagrid." Jamtland finished. "But, I do want you to know that I will be dragging someone along with me as an assistant."

"Of course, I expect you and your assistant is ready to?"

"Yeah. Just inform your staff and students that even though we may look young, we are up to the job."

"Who is this assistant of yours?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"His name is Alfred F. Jones. He should be arriving with our luggage around this time." Jamtland replied.

With a crack, America arrived in the office, with a ridiculous amount of luggage in both arms. "Hey Jamt," America said with a certain black troll cat sat on top of his head. "Can you get Hevn off me? I know you didn't want to bring her along but she climbed onto me with all of this luggage in my hands."

With a sigh, Jamtland removed the cat from America's head. She would have to scold the small troll cat later. "Jamt… when are we going to see Iggy?!" America whined as he set down the rest of the luggage in his hands.

"During the break or at lunch. We need to head down to the grounds now if we want to even teach the kids."

Like a puppy, America followed Jamtland onto the grounds near the forbidden forest. "Remember, this lesson we're teaching them about troll cats since we have Hevn here." Jamtland took the small troll cat off her head. "Don't use country names. We're going to be surrounded by human children who will probably tell their parents everything."

"Okay, Ms I-am-a-control-freak."

"I am not!"

America chuckled. "Well, look!" He pointed the group of students heading down the hill. "The students are coming!"

Another group were a few yards behind the first group. The first group seemed to be affiliated with red, while the other was affiliated with green. "They're the fifth years. Remember, red is Gryffindor, green is Slytherin."

"Yeah, yeah, got it, whatever." Jamtland could hear the American's annoyance.

"You don't throw away critical information like that Jones!"

"Call me Alfred. It's weird being called Jones."

The two groups of students arrived, both groups seemed slightly shocked by the age of the two new professors in front of them. "Hello class," Jamtland started. "I am your substitute Care of Magical Creatures professor, Jamie Jelle. This is my assistant Al —"

"Alfred F. Jones! It's nice to meet you!" Jamtland sighed.

"Would you shut up for once…?" she mumbled, more to herself. "Anyways, today, we will be learning about a creature from Scandinavia, troll cats. Does anyone here know what a troll cat is?" No one raised their hands.

"Well, to put it simply, it is a type of creature usually resembling a cat, though it could resemble a ball of yarn. These troll cats are made from the items such witch or wizard's hair and toenails rolled into a ball. Rumours say that they, the few that actually have troll cats, call upon Satan while dropping their blood onto the ball and it comes to life to steal milk," America said.

" _I didn't expect America to do something actually useful…"_ Jamtland thought to herself. She held out Hevn. "This is a troll cat. Don't worry, she's friendly. Though, I must say that the rumour that witches and wizards call upon Satan is frankly not true. This is my troll cat, and I did nothing of the sort." (She called upon a demon)

 **—**

"Hermione, what did you think of the new professors?" Harry asked. He was pretty shocked at how old they looked. The professor looked as if she could be still in school.

"Professor Jelle seems to have her priorities straight, while Professor Jones seems to be a child constantly watched over by her," She replied casually.

"Hermione, did you just insult Professor Jones?" Ron asked, agasp. Ron had never seen Hermione insult any teacher other than Professor Trelawney.

"No, that's just how Professor Jones acts like. The honest truth," she huffed. "I'm off to prefect duty, you should go too." With that, she left.

"What is up with girls these days?" Ron groaned. "I don't get them at all…"

"Well —" George said as he slung his arm over Ron's shoulder. Fred had done so on the other side.

"Dear brother." Fred continued.

" **Maybe the problem is** _ **you**_ The twins said in sync.

"No! It isn't! You're just trying to provoke me!" Ron shot back, his ears getting redder.

George let out an exaggerated gasp of horror. "We could never provoke our Ickle Ronnikins. Isn't that right, Forge?"

"Indeed, dear Gred." Harry watched in amusement as the siblings interacted. Oh, but how he wished he had a family as well...

 **—**

"Jamt! Let's go see Iggy now!" America exclaimed as he pulled Jamtland up to the castle. "Do you know where he would be?"

Jamtland sighed. "You are such an idiot. Follow me." Once again, like a puppy, America followed Jamtland. He gave a radiant smile, one that even made the stars seem dull. Though Jamtland could say that he was a star, with the never-ending lights of New York City in his country, it made sense.

They arrived at England's door, America practically jumping with excitement. "We should probably knock befo —" It was too late, America had already barged into England's office.


	9. Order

Chapter 8: Order

"America! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of meetings now that you're back?!" England exclaimed as Jamtland walked in. He shot a glance at her. "And you are?"

"Jamtland, fellow micronation," she replied. America searched through the office while England's attention was turned.

"Yo, Iggy, what's up with this picture of you and France anyway?" America held a small photo. "You guys friends now?"

"America! You idiot! Leave that alone and get over here to explain to me why you disappeared for three months?" England said as America set the picture down.

"Okay, old man... No need to get worked up." America wandered over to England. "So… What's up?"

—

France immediately called for Canada when he received news from England. "Mon fils, Angleterre says he found your bro —" France was cut off by the Canadian.

"Where is he?!" the normally quiet Canadian cried out. It had been three months since he had seen his twin. He had become extremely worried about his twin over the past two months.

"He is at Hogwarts, Angleterre's magic school," France said. "Don't rush. We'll see him soon. Angleterre arranged something for us in an hour. Go get ready."

Canada bit his lip, eyes narrow. "Fine, Papa, I'll go get some stuff for Alfie." He headed up the stairs into the guest room France always set for him. "Kumabiam, we're going to see Alfie soon." France sighed. All this stress was going to make his head explode. At least it will be over soon.

About an hour later, Canada came down the stairs with a bag of things that belongs to America. Kumajiro had followed behind him. "Hungry," was what the small polar bear kept saying. "Kumajoja, I'll get you some food in a second," Canada said in reply as he set the bag down.

France came out of his room, looking better than he had been since America disappeared. "Mon fils, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Oui, Papa." Canada set the small bowl of tuna on the floor near Kumajiro. "What method are we using to get there?"

"Floo, it's easiest for now," France said. "Remember, human names. This Dumbledore fellow doesn't know anything about us." Canada nodded, and picked up Kumajiro, who had finished eating. With his other hand, he gave France the bag. "It's about time now. Let's go."

—

Dumbledore paced his office once more. He needed more clues to what this Kirkland family was up to. Obviously, they weren't human, but what about the people around Arthur Kirkland? There was Francis Bonnefoy, the French Ministry of Magic representative, and Matthew, who was from Canada. Did they know about Kirkland's secret? Dumbledore signed.

It wa then that the door to his office was opened. "I see you've been doing some thinking, yes?" Dumbledore looked up to find see Jelle. "Well, are you ready to find out the ultimate secret that Mr Voldemort already knows? Of course, this knowledge cannot spread beyond that of your little Order. It's Twelve, Grimauld Place, correct?" Before Dumbledore could speak, she continued. "Well, big secret is… the Kirklands are nations."

"What do you mean?"

"Kind of like a mess of history and feelings of a single country jammed into a body. You should totally read _Nations and some proof of their existance_ …" Not long after, Jelle left the room, many questions answered. Dumbledore, with this new found knowledge, headed off to the scheduled Order of the Phoenix meeting.

—

"Everyone, I have news to bring to the table," Dumbledore said as he sat down. "It's about Arthur Kirkland." The members glanced at each other. Did Dumbledore figure it out? 

"However, you must swear to not dscuss this with anyone outside of this room, for I fear the consequences that follow after."

"What is he then?!" Sirius blurted out.

"Very well. As we all know, he is not human. Yet, he has no traits of a vampire. His family is really the same creature from my guess. He is a nation." It took a second for this sentence to set in.

"What do you mean 'nation'?" Mrs Weasley gasped. Many were speechless.

"He is the physical embodiment of an entire country." Dumbledore answered.

"You forgot one part. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." a voice called from the corner of the room.


	10. Three Broomsticks

Chapter 9: Three Broomsticks

"Well, the main representative anyways…" England trailed off. "So, you've managed to find out. And what are you going to do, now that you know?"

"How did you get in here?!" Mr Weasley pointed his wand at England.

"Let's calm down Mr Weasley," England walked up to the table. "I'll explain everything, so no need to rush." England conjured a quite vintage looking chair, though it seemed quite new. He sat down on said chair.

Kingsley stared at England as if he had recognized England from somewhere. "As I said earlier, I am the main representative United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. More specifically, I am England, or Britain, though avoid Britain for a while… Voldemort's been calling me that."

—

"Good afternoon class, today we will be joined by Professor Umbridge, but this does not mean you will be allowed to fool around," Jamtland said as the fifth years sat on the rug laid out on the grass. "We'll be continuing our unit of creatures that take on a more spiritual form."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Umbridge questioning America, who was fixing up a fence. "The spiritual being we are talking about is something the muggles use figuratively. This being is 'General Winter'. When muggles refer to General Winter, they are talking about the winters if Russia. There have been a couple accounts of few people (obviously Russia himself) meeting this mysterious being when lost in the forests of Russia. They described the General with a thick jacket and scarf, with white hair, but dark facial hair. They say he has no pupils." Jamtland passed muggle pencil and paper to the students. "Use this to draw what you think General Winter most likely looks like. Be serious, we are going to compare your drawing to a professional sketch of General Winter."

Umbridge walked up to Jamtland. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. Go right on ahead."

"Where in Europe are you from? I can't recognize your accent, silly me."

"Norway or Sweden. Lived in both countries."

"And how old are you?"

Jamtland knew this was coming. "Seventeen. I graduated when I was fourteen."

"And where did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled, but I took my exams at Durmstrang. Ministry of Magic wanted to make sure I had received the right amount of education and made me take the test. Turns out I took the graduation exam on accident."

"How did you meet Mr Jones?"

"A trip to America to educate me in American culture."

Before Umbridge could ask anything else, Jamtland noticed something America had been doing. " _ **Alfred F. Jones!**_ Stop what you're doing right now! You're going to knock the fence over again!" America froze.

"Man… Party pooper..." America muttered before he moved away from the fence. Jamtland turned back to Umbridge.

"Sorry, Alfred gets a bit reckless and unattentive sometimes."

Umbridge wrote this down. "Does Mr Jones knock over the fence often?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

—

Umbridge sat in her office as she sipped her (overly-way-too-sweet) tea. She had enjoyed giving out her detentions to new students. It was incredibly amusing to see the looks on their faces once they started writing.

She looked over her list of things to bring up at the next teachers' meeting. "Ah, yes, that…" She crackled at the thought of the idea she was to bring up. It would be another great day to see their reactions.

Indeed, it was a great day. Not for Umbridge, but for someone else entirely. Jamtland watched in amusement as Voldemort drank the potion. "Drink it all. No matter if the images and memories are painful."

She liked seeing the "almighty and powerful" Voldemort flinching at the images. Well, it didn't matter to her. Now Voldemort was easier to kill, and Harry Potter would not be the one to end Voldemort once and for all.

She left the Dark Lord to his own doings and flooed back to Hogwarts. "Now that it's been taken care of, I need to check on America…"

—

England took a small sip of the butterbeer he ordered. "I see Alfred is late as usual," France said as he looked around the Three Broomsticks.

"Not surprising. He always seems to be late." England replied. "And would you stop that?!" he added, quite annoyed. France let go of England's hand sheepishly.

"Dudes! I'm here! Sorry for the holdup, Jamt made me fix the fence before I left." America sat next to Canada.

"Then don't break the fence next time!" England exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! The unicorn knocked it over!"

"Let's calm down, oui? We're just here to discuss what we're going to do." France said, breaking up the argument that was going to start at any moment.

"Yes, we are, so let's get back on topic." England huffed.

"The world meeting is on December 27th," a quiet voice piped up. "It's going to be held in Paris."

"Gah! Mattie! You scared me!" America exclaimed as he chuckled. "You're good at sneaking up at people."

"The world meeting would be held at the usual building." France continued. "That's really it. Nothing else."

"If that it then… Oh right, Iggy! What's up with that painting that Peter dug up from your attic?" America asked.

"What painting? There are way too many in there!"

"Uh, the one with you as like in a pirate costume…?"


	11. Christmas Break Part I

Chapter 10: Christmas Break Part I

It was because of Harry's vision about Mr Weasley that England and Harry ended up in Grimmauld Place once more. England pulled aside Mrs Weasley when the children weren't looking. "Have you told them anything about me?" England asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No, we don't discuss Order business with the children." England bit his lip.

"I recommend you to leave me out of the next meeting then. I'll watch them while you're in the meeting. And, I will probably stay for Christmas. Though, I'll have to warn you… Christmas will get crazy this year now that I'm out of Hogwarts. They always find a way to find me."

—

"So we're all meeting up to annoy England this year right?!" Sealand yelled to the group of former colonies (and some others).

"Oi! Listen up, children!" Every nation in the room turned to Scotland. "Albion is surrounded by humans. They don't know what we are, so we hav' ta use yer human names!" Many nations groaned at this. Scotland took a drink from his flask. "Don't worry. We'll drag 'im back ta his house. Then we wreck his house."

Many nations cheered at this. Especially Australia. His cheer was the loudest in the room. "I get to wreck dad's house!" (Unfortunately, I am not Australian, so I don't know how Aussies really…word things. Sorry if I offend any Aussies…)

"I'm wrecking his room!" America yelled.

"Don't go in the—" someone covered Sealand's ears. "'sex' dungeon where he does his weird 'magic' things! Who knows what kind of hell he has down there?" a voice called.

"Yeah! Don't go to the 'sex' dungeon!" another voice yelled in reply. (These are the countries that haven't had appearances in Hetalia.)

"Gu… guys… let's not ruin England's house…" No one heard or saw the Canadian that made this comment.

"I say we to replace his clothes with dresses!" France yelled. Many made noises of agreement.

"Meeting Adjourned! We meet at Twelve Grimmauld Place on Christmas day to retrieve England!"

—

On Christmas morning, Grimmauld Place became a war-zone of presents. All presents that arrived in the morning belonged to England. All were addressed to him by the name of "Arthur" or "Kirkland". However, England was not prepared for the shit storm that was coming.

"Professor, another one for you," Harry said as he tossed another present to England. A note was attached. England quickly opened the note. He knew this note would be bad luck. Especially since it was the only note sent with the bombard of notes.

 _England,_

 _They're coming for you. They're going to take you from Grimmauld Place soon after you receive this. Maybe it's too late. I'm very sorry._

 _Canada_

England sighed. "I'm leaving before they carry me out like a sacrifice."

"Who are they?"

"Others… Associates. You could say."

Before Harry could reply, England had gone.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Sorry I didn't publish on the Weekend. I was binge watching... Hush! Everyone does it at least once. Part Two will come out near Christmas. Or if I follow the schedule... Exams and stuff.**


	12. Christmas Break Part II

Chapter 10: Christmas Break Part II

England watched as the nations trashed his house. It wasn't much trouble to clean up the mess of course. Though it would be a pain to do so. "Would you all calm the bloody fuck down?! I know I wasn't here last Christmas, but you can't just trash the house because of it!" No one listened, of course, no one would really stop just because England said so.

"Come on! We gotta wreck the entire house. Just don't go in the dungeon!"

"Would you stop that?!" England smacked France. "Stop trying to make me put on dresses!" France threw a dress into England's face. "What is your pro—"

It turned out, France actually managed to put a frilly pink dress on England.

—

"So now that my house is _**clean**_ ," England said as he walked around the bundle of nations he had tied up. "You better explain what the hell you're doing here, and hope that your house isn't going to get trashed."

Scotland was the first one to speak up. "Revenge, for all the trouble ye caused me." Some nations nodded, agreeing with this statement.

"I just wanted to wreck the house," Australia said. Many, including America and France, nodded.

"It sounded like fun." And so the list went on. By the end of it, even England was bored.

"Maybe I _should_ ruin your houses…" England muttered. However, the rope that had tied the nations together snapped (It seems, that America was ready for this).

—

"Say, Harry. Is it just me, or does it feel like something big is going to happen?" Harry looked up at Ron.

"To who?"

"I dunno, maybe Professor Kirkland."

"I guess, I think he always has something big happening." Harry picked up his last present. According to the card, it was something that his parents had. Something they might have wanted to pass down to him.

"Ron, come here… You might want to see this…" Harry stared at the object inside the present.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **So, my cousin is coming over to my house for a while, and the last time he took my room... Well, I guess I'll update tomorrow, maybe...**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	13. End of the Road

Chapter 11: End of the Road

"As I said, we need England to kill Voldemort. If Harry does, Voldemort will come back." Jamtland paused. "We need England to go with Harry. Voldemort will be there." Ever since Voldemort drank that potion, that mental bond between him and Harry has severed. Though, Jamtland replaced it temporarily. As to, sort of trick Ol' Voldemort for a while. Jamtland knew, that Voldemort was ending soon, very soon.

 **—**

"You see, that potion more or less made Voldemort a temporary micronation, so the only way to kill him now is to have another nation slaughter him. I thought England would appreciate it." Jamtland set her beer down on the table. America had rented out a place to party, as a sort of celebration to his return, and maybe the death of a certain Dark Lord.

"Ye coulda told me this! Now all the glory goes ta Albion!" Scotland took a swig of whiskey. "Is it only Albion that gets a chance to kill the Darkest wizard of the Century? Especially the part when 'e chopped Voldemort's head off with Excalibur?"

"What about Umbitch?"

"Umbridge was dealt with… accordingly… Let's say she will never see the light at the end of the tunnel…" Jamtland grinned sinisterly for a moment. "By the way, I should tell you about the time when America got spooked by the ghosts…"

England sat in the corner of the rented out bar. He was enjoying a good firewhisky as he watched the other nations joke around. Though he may not be able to handle muggle liquor very well, magical liquor is produced differently, making him a tough component when in a magical drinking contest.

Harry Potter would grow up to be a fine man. England was glad he could defeat Voldemort and give the boy-who-lived a chance at a normal life for the last two years of his schooling.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **I know this is a terribly rushed ending and all, and I am really sorry for it. I know most of you won't be satisfied, and I know that you won't be pleased. But I really need some time off, I'm not feeling very well mentally. I might publish an epilogue, one that explains what happened, but I can sum it up for you. England arrives at the Ministry of Magic just as Voldemort arrives. And after Voldemort is distracted by Dumbledore, England uses Excalibur (he summons Excalibur) to chop off Voldemort's head. I'm thinking about starting another Crossover, so, I guess if you want to read more works by me, you'll have to wait for a little.**

 **This new crossover is still in progress, and I'm still unsure about some details, but I can say that it might be Hetalia x Sherlock or Hetalia x Avengers or something. Looking forward to it though…**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


End file.
